The Big Book of Engines
The Big Book of Engines is a book filled with information about the characters on Sodor. The ninety-six pages feature most of the characters featured in the television series, but takes trivia from the Railway Series. It was released in the US in January 2014. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Alfie * Annie and Clarabel * Arthur * Bash and Dash * Belle * Bertie * Bill and Ben * Billy * Bulgy * Bulstrode * Captain * Caroline * Charlie * The Chinese Dragon * Colin * Cranky * Daisy * Dennis * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Duncan * Elizabeth * Ferdinand * Fergus * Flora * Flynn * Freddie * George * Hank * Harold * Harvey * Hector * Hiro * Arry and Bert * Jack * Jeremy * Kelly * Kevin * Lady * Lady Hatt * Madge * Mavis * Mighty Mac * Molly * Murdoch * Neville * Peter Sam * Rheneas * Rocky * Rosie * Rusty * Salty * Sir Handel * Skarloey * Spencer * Stanley * Stepney * Terence * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * Trevor * Troublesome Trucks * Victor * Whiff * BoCo (mentioned) * Scruff (mentioned) * Henrietta (mentioned) * Max and Monty (mentioned) * Isobella (mentioned) * Toad (mentioned) * Isabel and Dulcie (mentioned) Trivia * The original release date for the book was March 7th, 2011, but it was pushed back until April 4th for unknown reasons. * BoCo isn't in the book, but is mentioned on Edward, Bill and Ben, and Donald and Douglas's pages. * Scruff isn't in the book, but is mentioned on Whiff's page. * Henrietta isn't in the book, but is mentioned on Toby's page. * Max and Monty aren't in the book, but are mentioned on Jack's page. * Isobella isn't in the book, but is mentioned on Kelly's page. * Toad, Isabel, and Dulcie aren't in the book, but are mentioned on Oliver's page. Goofs * Bill and Ben's page states that their letters SCC stand for Sodor Construction Company, while they actually stand for Sodor China Clay. * Bertie is missing his radiator. * Hank and Edward are incorrectly referred to as tank engines. * Donald and Douglas' page states that they were first painted blue and later were painted black. * Duncan's page incorrectly states that he used to be painted red. It also states that he arrived as a spare engine while Skarloey was repaired, when it was actually Peter Sam. * On Diesel 10's page, it says that he chased Thomas and Percy onto the viaduct when it was actually Thomas and Lady. In the US publication, this has been corrected. * On Harold's page, it says that the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre is built on Misty Island. * Rocky is missing his wheels on his page. * On Daisy's page, Thomas' Branch Line is referred to as Percy's branch line. * Colin is incorrectly labelled as a Diesel crane instead of a steam crane. * Elizabeth is incorrectly labelled as a petrol lorry instead of a steam lorry, regardless of the fact it says she is a steam lorry in the first sentence. * Daisy is incorrectly illustrated as having ten wheels instead of eight. Her description also states that she has ten wheels. * Sir Handel and Oliver are described as having four wheels instead of six. * Freddie is described as having eight wheels instead of ten. * Arthur's page states that he's the biggest tank engine, when it is actually Belle. * Skarloey's page states that he was mended for a long time while Rheneas ran the railway by himself, when it was actually the other way round. * James is missing his coupling rods. Gallery File:TheBigBookofEnginesUScover.png|US cover Category:Books